Insatisfacción
by SuAries
Summary: Ese momento cuando descubres lo absurda que es tu vida y ya es muy tarde para cambiarla. Situación desesperada, medidas desesperadas. AU.
1. Insatisfecho

**Insatisfecho**

* * *

Desear a alguien más ¿Es posible?

Por supuesto, si es ella sí. La conocí en mi adolescencia, un día cualquiera como tantos, pero fue un torrente de energía que revitalizó mi vida. Nos hicimos amigos, compartimos experiencias inolvidables, mostrándome otra forma de ver la vida.

Esa podría decirse la época más plena de mi existencia.

Luego ella se fue, no volví a verla. El tiempo pasó, mi vida siguió ese rumbo tranquilo que tenía antes de ella, me acostumbré...  
Me casé con una vieja amiga, talvez fue por insistencia pero le tomé mucho cariño. Era dulce, amable, tranquila, la perfecta mujer de casa. Nada como ella.

No tengo por qué quejarme, tengo una familia, una hermosa y obediente esposa, un hijo tan parecido a mí que me asusta un poco. Creo que puedo decir que soy feliz, quiero a mi esposa. Lo creo.

Y es por eso que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ella?

Verla otra vez fue inesperado, pero me sorprendió más que todo fluyera tan natural, como si aún fuéramos unos chicos de secundaria. Almorzamos juntos, reímos tanto que el tiempo se pasó volando. Inconscientemente evite todo sobre la familia y el compromiso, sólo quería recordar viejos tiempos, escuchar que también lo añoraba. Estúpido y egoísta, un perfecto idiota.

De pronto estábamos en ese hotel, la besé con desenfreno, con pasión. Le arranqué la ropa, quería verla desnuda. Ella trató de decir algo, pero no se lo permití, no quería escuchar una excusa que nos impidiera continuar.

Fui poseído por un deseo tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había sentido, perdí la cabeza por completo y la llevé conmigo en esa espiral de emociones. Cuando terminamos me invadió la culpa, la abracé fuerte, no quería dejarla ir, entonces comencé a llorar y la asusté.

Le conté todo, me desahogue con ella incluso de aquello que no me atrevía a confesarme a mí mismo. Ella estaba molesta porque le oculte un detalle tan importante como estar casado y su furia era comparable a un demonio, lo había olvidado. Discutimos, tanto y tan fuerte, que fue muy extraño pues jamás he discutido con Orihime como lo hice con ella, pero contrario a todo fue excitante. No sé por qué pero me gustó, era como llenarme de energía, sentirme vivo.

La callé con un beso y volvimos a hacerlo, fue inevitable. No hablamos más de eso, fue un acuerdo tácito, comprendiendo ambos que así era mejor.

Nos despedimos en la recepción, y tarde comprendí que no podía verle la cara a Orihime, así que alargue la noche un poco más para asegurarme que estuviera durmiendo a mi regreso. Al día siguiente salí temprano, volví tarde y así dejé pasar más de un mes, cuestionando, dudando, odiándolas.

Aunque me dispuse a seguir con mi rutina ella daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Pensé que el licor me despejaría pero fue en vano, nada lograba arrancarme esta sensación de vacío en el pecho.

Ser tan absurdo, tan influíble. ¿Cómo llegué a esto, cómo me dejé arrastrar así por una mujer? ¿Por un deseo?

O un capricho más bien.

¿En qué demonios convertí mi vida? Me he vuelto solo un vago reflejo de mí mismo, que se consuela con recuerdos de una lejana vida que parece más un sueño que un pasado.

Porque ahora que ya no tengo un rumbo aún me sigo aferrando a esta absurda relación...

Porque lo sabe no me mira a los ojos, no cuestiona, lo entiende y no tiene el valor de aceptarlo. Y en su testarudez me arrastra, porque sabe que no puedo dejarlos, juega conmigo, me martiriza con su dulzura, su falsa ingenuidad.

La odio por amarrarme a ella, por no dejarme ir.

¿Será consciente?

* * *

Hola!

Esta mini historia surgió en mi cabeza uno de esos días después del final... Ya saben, la mente nos juega sucio y ofrece mucho material con esa información canon, jajaja no me juzguen.

Bueno, no sé qué les parezca pero no hace daño a nadie, o casi nadie.

Igual acepto comentarios. ^^


	2. Aquel Encuentro sin Final

**Aquel Encuentro sin Final**

El mundo es tan grande y nosotros tan pequeños, y aún así... debíamos vernos. De todo el mundo, de todas las personas a mi alrededor te vi sólo a ti y fue tan grande mi emoción cuando escuché de nuevo tu vos que sentí desierto aquel lugar, sólo estábamos los dos.

Yo te quería, me gustabas en aquel tiempo. Era sólo eso, viejas excusas para un encuentro de traición pues estaba jugando con fuego, lo sé, yo permití que todo sucediera. Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos de experiencias compartidas, la extraña complicidad que resurgió entre nosotros, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. Y en aquel último minuto que decidí evitarlo, confesarme, quería decirte de mi compromiso, quería detener esa locura antes de que fuera tarde pero tus ojos, tu deseo por mí me superó.

Ahora, ¿ahora qué hago?

Yo quería sólo una aventura, te seguí el viejo juego de la seducción y esperaba algo más que un beso. Sí, quería sexo lo confieso, pero lo arruinaste porque al escucharte llorar, sentir ese fuerte abrazo que me aprisionaba contra ti... quise golpearte. Lo que me dijiste sobre tu vida creo que ya lo sospechaba, pero me negué a escuchar a mi razón ¿Por qué no podías sólo callarte? El silencio era tan cómodo que tenías que abrirme una vieja herida, mostrarme todo aquello que no sucedió cuando debía.

Has dejado mi vida de cabeza, ya no sé lo que quiero. ¿Somos todos criaturas tan complejas?

Me torturo pensando que también me quieres, que fue lo mismo para ambos. Que recuerdas cada palabra y cada beso, el tiempo que pasaba en nuestros ojos. Dicen que hay miradas que se convierten en palabras para el corazón ¿Cuántas veces de ésa noche creí que nos dijimos "te amo"?

Sí, ya sé que no eres libre y ya sé que lo correcto es olvidarte, pero es tan difícil alejar tus caricias de mi cuerpo, ya sé que no debo mantenerte en mi memoria pero esta tormenta de recuerdos invade mi alma cada noche. No me dijiste como librarme de estos sentimientos, quizás yo lo magnifico mientras para ti ese encuentro fue un simple desahogo, como un hecho aislado y necesario. Sí, quizás sólo para mí fue tan relevante.

Es por eso que debo continuar mi vida como estaba, disfrutando la compañía de mi novio sin pensar en lo que hice mal. Poder mirarlo a los ojos sin temor a mostrar más de lo que quiero, que no sea capaz de descubrir mis pensamientos más oscuros. Si decido vivir en una mentira da igual porque nada va a cambiar nuestra realidad. ¿Qué caso tiene el negarlo?

Cada uno eligió su camino desde antes de esa noche, y el separarnos de nuevo sólo fue una confirmación. Por más que yo deseara retenerte para siempre, tu elección ya había sido tomada.

Intento convencerme de que es así como debe de ser, que aún somos demasiado jóvenes para enfrentar algo tan complejo y que lo mejor es la distancia, luego el tiempo irá ahogando estos sentimientos, despacio, día con día, hasta dejar sólo las cenizas.  
Y si el destino algún día nos reúne, otra vez, entonces quizás sea el momento de sincerarse porque ¿quién lo sabe?, de los escombros de este pasado quizás algo nuevo pueda construirse.

* * *

 _Hola! Sé que dije que era un solo capítulo pero tiempo después, sin proponerlo, apareció la versión de Rukia, así que espero me dejen saber su opinión._

 _Agradezco a ghoztas por su apoyo en el primer capítulo, no sé si leerás este pero igual aprecio tu opinión. ^^_

 _También mi sincero agradecimiento a todos los que han leído hasta ahora, gracias y ojalá lo disfruten._


	3. Promesa de Cristal

**Promesa de Cristal**

* * *

¿Recuerdas como era yo antes de ser ahora, cómo éramos todos?

¿Lo que sentía en mi corazón?

Creo que lo he olvidado. Es tan lejano ya, pero sigo engañándome, y esta situación no nos deja seguir. Debes cambiar esta imagen falsa de ti mismo, mostrar que eres diferente a lo que todos piensan.

Crees que soy boba, pero noto el silencio de cada noche cuando evitas que te toque, la forma en que te escondes de nosotros al refugiar tu tiempo en otras cosas mientras las grietas de emociones crecen y crecen rompiendo cada día más esta relación, alimentando la marea de emociones que nos arrastra y aleja.

Lo puedo ver y sentir, ya no es lo mismo, nada es igual desde ese momento en que te vi llegar con la cabeza nublada, empapado en el alcohol que te está ahogando el corazón. No quise ver tus ojos que me revelarían la realidad de nuestra relación, la verdad es más difícil de lo que trato de creer.

Te abrazo, te hablo. Me miras e intentas decir algo pero las palabras se atascan en tus labios ¿que me dirás que ya no sepa? Conozco todos los trucos que usas desde aquel día, sé por qué te empeñas tanto en salir de aquí.

No soporto mirarte a los ojos porque la veo a ella, en el fondo de tu alma. Dañaron mis alas, sabes que lo entiendo pero no lo acepto, porque fuiste quien lo prometió, dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo.

Rompiste el encantamiento de un amor que sólo es una razón a mitad de la verdad, ahora no tiene sentido continuar porque yo quería ser quien cerrara ese espacio vacío en tu corazón, llenar tus ojos de alegría.

No quiero depender más de ti, si quieres irte, hazlo, sólo te pido que tengas el valor de decirlo de frente pues esta maldita enfermedad que es la mentira nos condena a la muerte y la libertad que quieres es nuestra perdición.

Despertaré en las mañanas y te buscaré a mi lado, pues desde ahora sólo en mis recuerdos estarás presente y en sueños guardaré todo lo que nunca sucedió, esa imagen que me hice de ti. Es la única forma que me queda para amarte, en silencio y a distancia, de nuevo sin que lo sepas.

* * *

 _ **Sí... ¿cómo decirlo? Quedé un poquito loca, tirando a obsesionada...**_

 _ **Pero hasta que no lo supere no podré detenerme, lo siento por los ofendidos.**_

 **:)**


	4. No es tan tarde para nosotros

**¿Es muy tarde para nosotros?  
**

* * *

Nuestros destinos tan lejanos, que quizás no volverán a cruzarse una vez más. Y yo sigo aquí, tratando de disimular mientras vago por las calles cubiertas de niebla, borracho en tu nombre otra vez.

¿A dónde se llevó la vida mis sueños?

Me intriga saber por qué siempre fuiste tú quien despertó mis deseos por la vida, con tus locas ideas hechas de luces y estrellas. Quizá fue por tu sonrisa que me llenó de colores, y que incluso ahora despierta mi espíritu, invitándome a romper con estas viejas cadenas de la moral.

Es extraño y confuso, pero siento moverse algo en mi pecho cada vez que te recuerdo, como si mi corazón lleno de ausencia intentara mostrarme el camino que debo recorrer. Me guían mis pasos a ese viejo parque donde solíamos reunirnos, hace tantos años. Quiero pensar que son las memorias mágicas de aquel pasado compartido las que me revuelven el estómago...

Dime, ¿has llegado a un sitio amado después de mucho tiempo? Ese lugar que recuerdas y añoras de una manera especial por todo lo que viviste y guardas en tu corazón. Antes todo me pasaba inadvertido, basta llegar un día con la mente en el pasado para ver la tierra como un extraño que se ha perdido, la vida no esperó por nosotros como creímos que lo haría y el espacio fue cambiando sin notarlo, entonces no puedo evitar cuestionarme.

¿Es este el lugar que tanto amamos?

Me siento derrotado y un sentimiento de impotencia me va oprimiendo el corazón, quiero huir cuánto antes, aunque no puedo. Me dejo caer sobre el frío suelo, mi cuerpo débil ya no me responde. No entiendo cómo nos atrevimos a cambiarnos... nos conocimos sin saber que llegaríamos a ser así, con esta clase de desastres que dejaríamos al paso por la vida del otro.

Yo mientras tanto no puedo continuar, ¿cómo me puedo consolar de ti ahora que te tuve y te perdí? Era más sencillo vivir de aquel silencio, de la rutina constante y los deberes mutilantes de la consciencia.

Ahora todo está apagado, como el salón después de una función, envolviendo mi vida con esa dulce melancolía que me fuerza a anhelarte un poquito en cada nueva oportunidad. No vivo como quisiera hacerlo, continúo siendo el mismo distraído dejando escapar lo que deseo, pero te juro que daría lo que me resta de vida por estar contigo una vez más.

Levanto la vista y observo el cielo, sólo para ser testigo del suave brillo de una estrella que lucha en medio de las nubes, llenando de esperanza a mi ingenuo corazón. Estoy determinado a esperar por el día en que te vuelva a ver, el tiempo y la distancia no han borrado tu rostro de mi mente, guardo celoso en mi memoria la imagen de tu silueta junto a mí.

No es tan tarde para nosotros, no es tan lejano el final que deseamos, lo creo.

Ahora lo comprendo todo, ahora lo sé. Porque te quiero.

* * *

 **Hola! Volví a la vida! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Andre por su apoyo a esta historia,muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aprecio mucho que te guste la historia y aquí tienes el capítulo final, si, porque sin querer lo alargué, pero así llegó la inspiración. Igual muchas gracias a las personas que han leído, lo valoro mucho y sus comentarios también!  
**


End file.
